fables_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aunty Greenleaf
Aunty Greenleaf, also known under the alias Rachel, is a character in the Fables series. She is a witch who makes and sells illegal glamours to Fables. Book of Fables Entry Horticulturist, alchemist, and lover of animals, Aunty Greenleaf is one of the few rogue witches still living outside of the Thirteenth Floor, unsupervised and unrestricted. Rumored to have lost a daughter in the Homelands, she suffers paranoia and depressive mood swings, and will only venture outside at irregular hours under the guise of an ethereal, white deer, an oft-whispered specter of Brookhaven natives. Biography Background In the Homelands, Aunty Greenleaf supposedly lost a daughter, possibly named Rachel. After the Exodus, Greenleaf lived alone in the forests of Salem. In the guise of a white deer, she manages to lure Bigby Wolf into the woods, where he finds Abigail and her coven of witches. When Abigail flees Salem, Greenleaf disguises herself as Abigail in order to fool Ichabod Crane. Eventually, Greenleaf moves to Fabletown, but unlike the other witches she refuses to live on the Thirteenth Floor. ''The Wolf Among Us'' When Bigby tracks Ichabod to Aunty Greenleaf's apartment, Greenleaf disguises herself as a little girl named "Rachel", but Bigby sees through the glamour and forces Greenleaf into her true form. Bigby finds out that Ichabod has already left Greenleaf's apartment, but takes the opportunity to interrogate Greenleaf. She initially refuses to cooperate, until Bigby threatens to burn down her tree, from which the glamours are created. Aunty Greenleaf reveals that Ichabod has gone to the Pudding N' Pie with the Ring of Dispel to extract the truth from the prostitutes who work there and prove his innocence in Lily's murder. Snow White orders Bigby to burn the tree anyway, and he decides to whether to do so or not. Later, Greenleaf is present at the Crooked Man's trial. Upon choosing to imprison the Crooked Man, Bigby has Greenleaf trap the Crooked Man in the form of a crow, which is locked in a cage and sent to the Farm. The following information comes from the comic Fables: The Wolf Among Us, which means it may not be canon. In the Silvering, Greenleaf is tracked down in her white deer form by the Crooked Man and his gang, who require her magic to activate the powers of Bloody Mary's baby. After Greenleaf succeeds, they use the baby to teleport to Castle Allerleirauh, where King Edward possesses Abigail and demands the Crooked Man to acquire Faith. Trivia *Aunty Greenleaf is a figure in American folklore. **In the story, the white deer that haunted Brookhaven was shot three times with silver bullets but escaped from its hunters. The next day, Greenleaf fell ill and died with three silver bullets in her spine. *In the comics, it is unknown how Greenleaf came to be in the Silvering. Since untethered reflections in the Silvering are free to do as they wish, it is possible that Greenleaf died after the Crooked Man's trial. Appearances The Wolf Among Us: Season 1= *'Episode 3:' "A Crooked Mile" *'Episode 5:' "Cry Wolf" |-|The Wolf Among Us (Comic)= *Issue 13 (flashback) *Issue 16 (flashback) *Issue 17 (flashback) *Issue 21 (flashback) *Issue 28 *Issue 29 *Issue 47 Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Fables